Kōjiro Uzumaki
| birthdate = April 1 | age = 5 (Boruto and Keika's Birth) 7 (Academy + Himawari's Birth) 13 (Genin) 18 (Momoshiki's Attack) | status = Alive | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = O | hometown = Land of Demons | countryoforigin = Land of Demons | countryofliving = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = Land of Demons | occupation = Priestess | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Naruto Uzumaki (Father) (Mother) | clan = | rank = Jōnin Assistant Homeroom Teacher | classification = Priestess | reg = NEJI-039 | academy = 13 | chunin = 15 | jonin = 18 | kekkei = | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Water Release | jutsu = Shrine Seal Shrine Seal: Release Adamantine Sealing Chains Adamantine Sealing Ball Shadow Mirror Body Changing Method | tools = }} is the son of Naruto Uzumaki and the priestess of the , . Due to some strange circumstances, Kōjiro was born male to continue the line of priestesses. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Kōjiro has high chakra reserves because it is needed for him to perform the Shrine Seal and the Shrine Seal: Release. His naturally high chakra reserves could be due to his Uzumaki lineage. Kōjiro nearly lost his life during the Fourth Shinobi World War when he was only several months old. The Infinite Tsukuyomi had nearly drained Kōjiro of all of his chakra before it was released by his father and best friend. Due to this, he was in a comatose state for the first two years of his life. Uzumaki Clan Techniques Kōjiro can use the Adamantine Sealing Chains proficiently by the age of 10. He utilizes the Adamantine Sealing Ball despite not having Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. This is probably due to his lineage of priestesses. Kōjiro could be considered an "angel" and his Adamantine Sealing Balls could be his version of a staff. Dōjutsu Future Telling Kōjiro's dōjutsu is the Eye of Clairvoyance. This dōjutsu has the power to foretell the death of Kōjiro. If there are others to witness the death of Kōjiro, he could have them exchange their life for his so that he can continue the line. In battle, this dōjutsu can foresee an adversary's next move and benefits Kōjiro, who is quite weak when compared to his younger siblings. Mystic Bell Kōjiro wears a Mystic Bell, the same one owned by his mother. It straddles his neck and stores massive amounts of priestess chakra, or simply Holy Chakra. In case he is dire need, the bell will exude purple light and imbue Kōjiro with more chakra. It can also throw up a violet barrier that could block anything. The bell cannot be broken even if placed under extreme stress. Nature Transformations Kōjiro has an affinity to the Water Release and the Wind Release. He is also a master of Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. It was he, not Keika, who invented the Water Release: Vanishing Bubble Rasengan, even though Kōjiro knew how to form a normal Rasengan from his father. He had been taught them when he entered the Academy. Trivia *Kōjiro's appearance is based off of his namesake from the Fate/stay night series.